


Bright

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dancing, High School, Inspired by Music, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Based off a song from Julie and the Phantoms, Pacifica signed up for a dance squad at Gravity Falls High School.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Bright

Pacifica was practicing her dance warm ups

Pacifica takes a deep breath

'This is it Pacifica you can do it'

Pacifica walked into the gym and her so called friends judging

Pacifica thought 'Of course my parents forced me to make friends with those mean girls ugh I should've known'

Tiffany said "Try outs hate them who's next"

A brown haired girl said "Pacifica Northwest"

Tiffany mocked "That fake blonde haired traitor I give her that hard routine no girl can do"

Pacifica takes a deep breath and began to dance as Bright played

Tiffany and a brown haired girl's jaws dropped

Pacifica spun around 

Pacifica panted

Tiffany broke a pencil as the girls clapped

Tiffany said "Fine you made the dance squad barely!"

Pacifica said "Yes!"

Pacifica jumps in joy

The End


End file.
